fanmade_tourfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanmade Tour Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki NOTE: This is only made for fun and entertainment purposes, rights to the original owners. There's no profit making these pages. Himself Himself (born 2000) is an American-Serbian singer, songwriter, dancer, and actor. Born in Belgrade, Serbia, he appeared in stage productions and television series, he caught the attention of artist manager Larry Rudolph and Columbia Records A&R Justin Eshak, which led to him signing a deal with the record label. He has since released three studio albums, headlined three world tours, and received several awards (including a Grammy Award, Emmy Award). Mendes released his his debut studio album Oops!... I Did It Again (2015), whose single "...Baby One More Time" & "Oops!... I Did It Again" were worldwide hits, reaching top 10 in every country it charted in. He then released his second studio album Self-titled (2016), whose singles "I'm a Slave 4 U" and "Overprotected" reached the top 10 in several countries. His third studio album ''In the Zone'' (2018) was supported by the lead single "Me Against the Music" in a collaboration with Queen of Pop, Madonna. All three albums debuted atop the US Billboard 200, with the first one making himself one of five artists ever to debut at number one before the age of 18, and the third one making him the youngest artist to achieve three number one albums. In 2018, he became the first artist to achieve four number-one singles on the Dance Club Songs chart before the age of 20. He has been known for many controversies surrounding his career. Often criticized for his provocative and sexual image. His MTV' Video Music Awards performances are most controversial performances of the night, 2015 included him stripping down on stage at age of 15, where has been praised for his dancing but criticized for "inappropriate costume". In 2016, when he 'wore' snake around his neck, has been praised by critics but criticized by animal right groups and PETA. When the infamous Madonna kiss happened in 2018, there was much less noise because he turned 18 before the award show. 2019 performance included him being in shorter outfit than usual, most of the controversy gathered kiss with his male and female backup dancers. There's been always questions about his sexuality, where he has been saying that he's straight until he began dating Canadian singer-songwriter Shawn Mendes, where the two confirmed their relationship in July 2019, with engagement post, which broke the internet, counting 15 million likes on Instagram. He has headlined three concert tours: Oops!... I Did It Again Tour, Dream Within a Dream Tour and The Onyx Hotel Tour. Among his accolades, he has won 12 Billboard Music Awards, 10 MTV Europe Music Awards, six MTV Video Music Awards, three Brit Awards, five American Music Awards, a Grammy Award ultimately making him one of the youngest artists to win a Grammy (at 15). In 2016, Time named him as one of the 100 most influential people in the world on their annual list. Jisoo Jisoo Kobzar (Born October 23, 1999) is an Ukrainian-Korean singer, actress and model. She debuted in 2017 with her debut album Titleless that debuted number one on Billboard 200 album chart.